


Some things never change

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Some things are never the same again. And some never change.





	Some things never change

They're arguing - of course they are - and it's the type of argument where neither of them even remember what it's about when they finish. There's never any anger in the fights, no malice, but there's plenty of passion. 

They're standing next to the car and Steve has Danny backed up against the passenger door. He slams his hand on the roof, desperate to get his point across, and Danny finally stops speaking. They stand in silence, staring at each other as though stuck in time, both holding their breath. 

In the next moment they're kissing. Neither one will admit to making the first move, but neither will deny it either. 

It's over just moments after it started, as Steve pulls away with a confused expression on his face.

"If you think that's enough to make me go ahead with your idiotic, suicidal plan, you're wrong." Danny continues his rant as though nothing has changed between them.

And in reality? Nothing has.


End file.
